daytimesoapsfandomcom-20200215-history
Port Charles, New York
Port Charles, New York is the fictional city where the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles are set. History: Port Charles is set to be in western New York state and is somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. The city's ZIP code is 16543. Current notable families: *Baldwin family (1965-1986, 1988-2004, 2007-2008 & 2013-) *Cassadine family (1981, 1983 & 1996-) *Corinthos family (1993-1997, 1998-) *Devane family (1985-1997, 1997-1999, 2000, 2004 & 2005-) *Drake family (1981-1983 & 2005-) *Eckert family (1978-) *Falconeri family (2007-) *Hardy family (1963-1997 & 1997-) *Jacks family (1996-2000 & 2001-) *Jerome family (1987-1991 & 1992-) *Jones family (1984-) *Morgan family (1977-) *Quartermaine family (1977-) *Spencer family (1978-) *Webber family (1976-1986 & 1993-) *Westbourne family (2012-) Past notable families: *Brewer family (1963-1974) *Chandler family (2001-2008, 2010, 2011 & 2012) *Cramer family (2012-2013) *Delgado family (2012) *Lord family (2012-2013) *Taylor family (1967 & 1969-1979) *Thornhart family (2001-2003 & 2012) Locations of interest: Businesses: *'Edward Louis Quartermaine Industries (ELQ) ' **Owned by the Quartermaine family *** CEO: Michael Corinthos *'The Metro Court Hotel' ** Owned by Carly Benson & Olivia Falconeri *'The Port Charles Press' ** Owned by Julian Jerome Restaurants/Bars: *'The Haunted Star' (night club) - owned by Lulu Spencer *'The Floating Rib' (bar) owned by Mitchell "Coleman" Ratcliffe *'Kelly's Diner '- owned by Bobbie Spencer and Luke Spencer *'The Metro Court Hotel Restaurat' - owned by hotel owner Medical Facilities: *'General Hospital' - which includes: **Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing **Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing **Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma wing *'Mercy Hospital' *'Shadybrook Sanitarium' *'Ferncliff Asylum' Residences: Estates: *'Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road)' - Owned by Sonny Corinthos **Sonny Corinthos **Ava Jerome *'Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Carly Benson **Carly Benson **Robert Frank **Bobbie Spencer **Lucas Jones **Morgan Corinthos **Josslyn Jacks *'Quartermaine Manison (66 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Monica Bard **Monica Bard **Tracy Quartermaine **Fake Luke Spencer **Alice Gunderson *'Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island)' - Owned by Cassadine family **Nikolas Cassadine **Spencer Cassadine **Alfred name unknown Houses: *'Davis House (57 Lake Road)' - Owned by Alexis Davis **Alexis Davis **Molly Lansing *'Drake House (Queen Point suburb) - Owned by Patrick Drake & Robin Scorpio' **Patrick Drake **Emma Drake *'Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue) - Owned by Audrey March' **Audrey March *'Webber House (458 Lexington Road - Queen's Point suburb) - Owned by Elizabeth Webber' **Elizabeth Webber **Cameron Spencer **Aiden Spencer Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses: *'Cooper Apartment' **Brad Cooper **Britt Westbourne *'Clay Apartment' **Silas Clay **Nina Reeves **Kiki Jerome **Rafe Kovich Jr. *'Dubois-Santiago Apartment (135 High Street, Apartment #22)' **Felix Dubois **Sabrina Santiago *'Falconeri Apartment (Apartment #3)' **Olivia Falconeri *'Falconeri Loft (682 Palson Street, Apartment #4B)' **Dante Falconeri **Lulu Spencer **Rocco Falconeri *'Giambetti Loft (Apartment #7E)' **Milo Giambetti *'Jerome Penthouse (Penthouse #979)' **Julian Jerome *'Johnson Apartment' **Epiphany Johnson *'Jones Apartment (114 Clover Avenue, Apartment #68)' **Maxie Jones **James Reeves **Levi Dunkleman *'Morgan Penthouse (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2)' **Sam McCall **Danny Morgan Hotels: *'Metro Court Hotel (1420 Courts Lane)' **'Suite 487' ***Mac Scorpio ***Felicia Cummings **'Suite 815' ***Anna Devane ***Duke Lavery **'Suite 917' ***Kevin Collins **'Unknown Suite' ***Lucy Coe **'Unknown Suite' ***Scott Baldwin **'Unknown Suite' ***Max Giambetti ***Diane Miller **'Unknown Suite' ***Liesl Obrecht **'Unknown Suite' ***Ric Lansing Category:Fictional cities